fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Otto Vega
Kamen Rider Slashing Demon is one of the many Demon Kamen Riders in the fanfictional series Kamen Rider: Echo Demon. He solely goes by the name Zanki & abandoned his human name Otto Vega upon becoming a Demon. Otto Vega Zanki is the oldest of the four main Demons in the series. Being the seasoned vet, even Hibiki saw him as a superior, even though Hibiki had once trained Zanki in the use of Taiko-type Sound Attacks. Zanki was first mentioned after defeating the Prince of a Ghost Crab, Todoroki & himself were forced to retreat after being attacked suddenly by the Ghost Crab itself. During their first on screen battle, Zanki literally falls to his knees in pain as he battles a Prince/Princess with Todoroki. Due to his age & his wounds, Zanki is no longer able to fully engage Makamou in battle. Later on Zanki says that his time to retire has come & that Todoroki is to take the mantle of Zanki. Todoroki resists & says that he wants to make his own name, thus allowing Zanki to keep his Demon name. Later, Zanki has some apprehension to the way Todoroki battles Makamou. At first he sees Todoroki's style of cleansing the battlefield to not be traditional & as unneeded but eventually comes to understand that this is his student's way of fighting Makamou & that all Demon have their own way of doing so. Later on, Todoroki begins to fall to fatigue in battle due to not having a supporter. Both Hibiki & Ibuki have Lavendar & Diana to help them with Disc Animal operation yet Todoroki is alone on his missions. Todoroki's fatigue begins to show in his battles & he becomes sloppy with the way he battles Makamou. Eventually Zanki decides that he will take on the role of a supporter for Todoroki & help guide him as Todoroki feels that he still needs the help of Zanki to be a great Demon warrior on his own. During the middle of the series, Zanki's mentor, Shuki, returns & steals Todoroki's Transformation Tuning Fork - Sound Angle & once again transforms into her Demon form. Zanki has a troubled past with Shuki, as she would go to great lengths to destroy all Makamou as they were the cause of her family's death. This was the only reason Shuki became a Demon & meant that she was not a pure Demon. As a young Demon, Zanki was caught in the mouth of the Stag Scorpion that murdered her family, Shuki aimed her attack straight into Zanki's chest, hoping to kill the Makamou. Both Zanki & the Makamou survived as Shuki missed at the last second, but the attack was the reason for Zanki's declining health over the course of the series. In the final battle of the Stag Scorpion, Shuki was caught in its mouth much like Zanki many years ago, despite Shuki's orders to attack the Makamou with her in its mouth, Zanki would not attack his former teacher despite his contempt for her. Shuki then committed suicide as she aimed her weapon at herself, wounding the monster for an enraged Zanki to finish off. Zanki would go on to bury his teacher in a garden of flowers as her final wish for no one to see her true face. In his final story arc, Zanki once again became a Demon, despite being told by his doctor that going into any more battles would result in Zanki shortening his life every time he transforms. During a battle where Todoroki was left immobile, Zanki had to step in to fill his spot. The night before his final defeat, Zanki used a forbidden spell Shuki taught him on his soul that would not let it leave the mortal realm until his mission was fulfilled. However this same spell would result in the decay of his human soul should he remain among the living for too long. During a battle with a group of Makamou, Zanki was mortally wounded in an ambush by a pack of Monster Cats taking advantage while he left himself open for attack. Ibuki found his body & realized that Zanki was close to dead when he felt his pulse nearly stopping. Despite this, Zanki appeared in Todoroki's hospital room that night to comfort his student. Over the course of the next few days, Zanki helped Todoroki regain the ability to walk & finally transform again. In his last battle, Zanki was joined by Todoroki as the two battle a Flame Spider & pack of Monster Cats. At the end of this battle, Zanki & Todoroki cleansed the battlefield in Todoroki's style. As Todoroki bowed to his master, Zanki disappeared, his mission of seeing his greatest student become independent fulfilled. Forms Oni Form *Rider Height: 220cm *'Rider Weight': 161kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 70t (Basic Form); 40t (Weakened Slashing Demon) *'Kicking Power': 80t (Basic Form); 9t (Weakened Slashing Demon) *'Maximum Jump Height': 100m (Basic Form); 40m (Weakened Slashing Demon) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.5s (Basic Form); 100m/8.4s (Weakened Slashing Demon) *'Finisher Power': 90t (Basic Form); 20t (Weakened Slashing Demon) In this Demon form, Slashing Demon is a bronze demon that looks like Roaring Demon. To become this form, Slashing Demon simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Demon form. Slashing Demon also gains a second "demon face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Slashing Demon does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Transformation Demon Chord - Attending Sound Like Roaring Demon's, this is worn on Slashing Demon's left arm like a bracelet. The Transformation Demon Chord - Attending Sound is worn on the wrist, plucking the small chords sends out special sound waves which gives Slashing Demon the ability to transform into a Demon. After plucking the cords, he places it in front of his forehead forming a Demon face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms. In addition, the Demon Chord can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. Sound Attack True Chord - Fierce Cut Sound Attack True Chord - Fierce Cut: Slashing Demon's Sound Attack Weapon is the Sound Attack True Chord - Fierce Cut. Attaching the Sound Attack Quake - Cutting Withdrawal onto the Fierce Cut while in its "blade attacking mode" forms the Fierce Cut's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Fierce Cut into the Makamou, Slashing Demon utilizes Sound of Purification by playing into his guitar. Slashing Demon's Thunderous Blast & Thunderous Roar were given to Roaring Demon when he retired. Sound Attack Quake - Cutting Withdrawal Sound Attack Quake - Cutting Withdrawal: Slashing Demon attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar for his Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Beheading Quake. When not in use, it is usually lodged into the Demon belt buckle. Attacks *'Demon Fighting Technique: Lightning Strike Fist': Charging himself with power, Slashing Demon does an electric-powered punch that paralyzes all organs of any Makamou he is in battle with. *'Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw': Forms claws from Slashing Demon's hands to stab & slash at Makamou. Sound Attack Finishers *'Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Beheading Quake': Slashing Demon stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou & changes it into its guitar form. He begins playing the guitar as fast as he can, causing electricity to flow from his body into the body of the Makamou, slowly causing its organs to expand & eventually explode. Support Vehicles *'Thunder God': Slashing Demon's support vehicle, a HONDA Element. Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the Disk Animals are shikigami made in the form of CDs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms & disk forms like origami, & can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Slashing Demon, & later Roaring Demon, uses. *'Celadon Frog': It can function best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly Mach 1. *'Green Ape': This disk animal has the special function of video recording images & sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic & suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong & delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard & protect victims from danger. *'Golden Wolf': The upgrade version of Azure Wolf. Category:Kamen Rider: Echo Demon Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes